


The New Planet

by Irkenwolf19



Category: AU - Fandom, Invader Zim
Genre: Aggression, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Curiosity, Dussy, F/M, Hormones, Irken/lizard, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Primitive Culture, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Territorial Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irkenwolf19/pseuds/Irkenwolf19
Summary: (Female Dib AU) If you no like you're welcome to leave!Dib is the daughter of the brilliant scientist Professor Membrane, inventor of some of the Earth's greatest technology and space craft. Dib being the smartest next to her father was given a task of discovering a new planet found just six months away from they're solar system. She takes the first ever human space ship to the planet to learn about it and it's inhabitants.But what she is unaware of is that the planet has a very limited amount of females!Lol read at your own risk 😉
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	1. Good Bye Earth

A tall young woman with bright brown honey eyes was making her way down the hall of the membrane labertories that her father had so proudly worked at for year's since she had known him. She wore her long black hair in a ponytail like sythe that bounced gracefully with each step that she took in her proud strides. This women was Dib, daughter of the man who has brought the world it's brilliant evolution to an advance beyond they're time. Dib had worked alongside with her father since she first said her first words at the age of merely one year of age. From then on she has done nothing but did all kinds of projects that differed from tinkering, to chemistry, biology, history, technology, and even space exploration. That last one though was just a wish that they all hoped to one day achieve. Especially her. Nothing appealed to Dib more than seeing the world above and beyond the stars. She sighed at the memories of her childhood dream, of how she oh so longed to meet other people beyond the vast ink black sky just out of her reach. Dib couldn't help but smile at those times, even if they were a long distant memory of a small child. But today those dreams were finally going to become a reality! And she couldn't have never pass such an opportunity in her life!!!

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a voice calling to her.  
"Mrs. Membrane? Your father is waiting for you in the launching room, he wants to talk to you. Oh! And uhh congratulations on this!"  
He said as he walked down an opposite hall.

"Oh thank you you're to to kind." She told him with a soft grin. Oi... She knew, well, had a good idea of what her father was going to say to her. But she wanted this! She NEEDS to go! And she made a promise to him that she'd return safely. But then again she can't exactly blame the man for what was going to happen. Sending your kid into space must be... A hard pill to swallow. Not that her sister Gaz wanted to volunteer anyway.

She walked into the room where her dad had been waiting for her arrival.  
"Ah there's my girl! Dib no words can describe how proud I am that you, my very own flesh and blood is going to take the ultimate step in the field of SCIENCE!" He said with admiration. Dib smiled.

" Thanks dad! This is a real dream come true for me!" She beamed. But membranes demenor quickly changed into a look of a worrisome frown.  
"Are you sure you can handle this? The last thing your sister and I want is for you to get hurt or lost."  
Dibs smile turned into a warm one as she hugged her dad close and tried to stifle a sniff.  
"I know I'll be fine, it's ok, and I promised I'd come home safely... But I'll really miss you guys, because there's no way of telling of how long I'll be gone for or what I'll find out there... But I will be ok, I promise dad." She said in a soothing voice.

The professor wiped away a tear and gave an understanding nod.  
"I trust you Dib, and I know you will be."

The intercom had suddenly interupted they're delecet moment in announcement that Dibs ship was ready for launch.

\- Attention Dib Membrane, your ship will be ready for take off in minus Ten! -

Dib and her father reluctantly pulled away as they both have one last farewell smile before Dib had walked out of the room and into her changing station. After a quick four minutes she finally stepped into the cockpit of the first human spaceship built by man. Her space suit was a skintight black and blue one that had the membrane logo on her chest. She sat herself in the seat with her hands on the steering panel.  
"I'm ready, let's do this!" She said with a very determined smirk.

The roof of the launching area was now opening for her with the stars in the sky beckoning her with all they're shimmering glory. She inhaled a breathe as she push on a button then pressing a dial before the craft began to hover off the ground below her. She's had months of practicing to drive this ship, so she was never afraid to drive it with confidence.  
As the ship got higher and higher up, it was soon fly way up beyond the facility she called home, that including her real home. A single tear dripped from her right eye as she took one last look of the place and planet she grew up in and had known for as long as she could remember.

Dibs ship had eventually gotten up so high that she was now over the clouds and could barely see anything left of the city she grew up in. But soon enough when she was finally out of orbit, she put the ship into gear and began to steer for empty void of space. She took a sharp and Shakey inhale and let it out in a slow fashion to calm herself down. Now don't get her wrong she was scared of course, but... It was to late to turn back now.

It's time to focus on the mission at hand! Will it be easy? No. Will it have it's difficulties? Oh yes! Will her life end up in danger? Probably. But she knew she had to do it... Not just for the sake of studying a new race, but to satisfy her dream and long unanswered curiosity.

"Look out new world, here I come!"


	2. What A Strange Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lands on the planet and has no idea what she's in for... YAY ZADR!!!

Six months, six whole months Dibs ship has been moving through the empty space. Time seemed to have passed a lot more slowly than she or the others had anticipated. Not to say that the wait hasn't been well worth it or anything, Dib wasn't ungrateful for all she has seen while traveling in the inky black sky's. But then again, can the space around her even be considered sky at this point? Ugh, hell if she knew...

Well, on the bright side of things, while flying through space she got to see so many stars and distant galaxies that verried in all sorts of different shapes and colors. She even got to witness the phanominon that is a super nova! Never in her life did she ever think she would see such a beautiful and curious sight. When that falling star exploded, there were so many colors and pastiels that she'd never seen before! No words could discribe how... Breath taking it was.

She made sure to record everything she'd seen during her six months of travel, and had completely lost track of how many pictures she'd taken on her tablet. 

So was some of the travel boring from time to time? Well yes. But was it all going to be worth it? Did she see what no one else gets to see within their own lifetime? Yes! Without a single doubt. And Dib took great pride in such an achievement.

But right now... God! This was one of those boring moments that just seemed to go by very slowly. All she could do was sit at the driver seat and navigate. But luckily for her it was a short lived moment when a dot on her map began to glow and ping.  
"What's that?"  
She sat up and leaned in to get a better understanding of the sudden alarm.

When Dib saw the signal going off, it made her heart skip a whole beat. This could have only meant one thing!  
"I'm here! I-its so close!!"

She quickly pulled up an image of the planet that gave off the signal. It was indeed the planet she had been looking for! The planet that the scientist back at home so desperately wanted to know more about! It was a large planet too, it was all a dark purple with hints of magenta and smears of green that gave it an appeal like that of a giant marble. It was very abstract.

"Finally, time to land this puppy!" She said with great spark in her face. Her eyes had lighten up so much they could have been mistaken for a pair of stars.

Dib steered her ship with great caution as she approached the planets gravity. It was rather strong to her surprise. 

By the time her ship had made contact with the ground she made sure to make sure she wouldn't crush any wild life. That would be a big woopsie, annnd she didn't want that. Non the less it was a smooth landing, and not to much of a rough one. After Dib ran a few very long tests on the environment and oxygen around her, she was assured that there were no signs of a treat, and the air was breathable. 

She quickly but thoroughly made safety protocols before she even thought of taking her first steps on the new planet. Dib added some boots in case if they were needed, including a tight belt that carried a caliber gun by her side. Dib always was taught that you could never be to careful in a new place. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath before she pressed a button that made the door hiss open.

Dib hesitated, and her body couldn't help but shake and tremble slightly.  
"Ugh! Common Dibby, you can do this!"  
She told herself through biting lips. And with those words of reassurance see boldly leaped out the door hatchet and landed on the purple grass below her feet. 

She opened her eyes after her little leap of faith and discovered she was completely ok. When she actually took a moment to survey her current surrounding's and current situation. So far... So good, and quiet. It was a field Dib had landed in, a wide natural field surounded by green and magenta tree's and other vegitation.

"Wow... It's... So pretty here, and peaceful too." She took her time to take in the new view. A gentle breeze blew past her and made her black ponytail dance gracefully as though it was apart of it.

But meanwhile, not to far out in the big field, a creature had caught her sent. It made him sit up with antennas purked up high on his head in alert and curiosity. His big magenta eyes wide open and glimmering, searching for any sign for the source of the new sent. He had emerald green skin that covered his body, which also was aligned with lizard like spines.

He sniffed the air the wind had carried once more.  
"What? *Sniff sniff* what is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! I updated! And don't worry y'all, the good stuff is still coming, I promise 😁👍 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye💓👽


	3. The New Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh looks like someone found her :3

Dib had begun setting up a small campsite for herself in order to stay warm and safe if things got dangerous or risky. Not to say that was in any kind of current danger, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything.

"Alright, got a home base set up, and if I'm in any trouble, I have some guns and my ship, so I think I should be good!" She told herself.

The current shelter she had set was a large white tent with a logo of the membrane labertories on the front of it. Inside she'd also set up a sort of studying space for herself along with sleeping quarters. Any kind of food she might need would be in the ship should the need arise.

"Okay I'm all set, but first thing is first, find a nearby river and test if the water is drinkable."  
Without any further delay she grabbed a filter, a cantine and walked out of her tent. She pulled out a water source tracker just for this very occasion, and when she turned it on her hallow map pulled up an image of her current location and the distance to the nearest river.

Dib began her pace into the brush to track down the water. Only God knows when she might need to get some when she runs out of hydration. And it'll be good to know just where to find it for the sake of knowing and survival.

Creeping ever so silant in the tall purple grass was the alien creature who had tracked her sent all the way to the ship. His antenna were flat against his head in a suspicious expression as he took very careful steps, and slowly approching the shuttle.   
He growled at the new sight before him in fear of being attacked by anything that could be a potential threat. But when nothing happened he let some of his guard down, but still remained weary.  
"What sort of creature lives here? This is Irken territory!" He said with a sceptical chirp.

He sniffed the area more till he reached the entrance to the tent Dib had set up.  
"A den?"  
He wondered? But what could have made it?  
His spines quivered, and his antenna vibrated when he inhaled the inside air of the tent. His eyes shot wide open at a familiar smell. The hormones in the air told him one thing that was for certain.  
"A female den?" 

But the only problem was what kind? Where did she come from? And did she know she was on Irken land?   
He began to snoop around even more since his curiosity had been highly peeked. He found all sorts of wired items and tolls on flat top objects.

"What in the delivery is all this!?" He hissed aloud. But he soon stumbled upon something rather soft a squishy. It lasted flat on the ground and it was covered in her smell.

"This must be her nest. 

The alien reptile couldn't help but sniff deeply and let out a deep purr rumble in his chest. To him the smell was very alluring, addicting, and sweet as he practically buried his face within the sheets and pillows of her bed. 

What the alien didn't realize was that it had been nearly half an hour and Dib was making her way back to her tent. Completely unaware of the uninvited guest hiding within it.

"Well it's good to know that the water is safe to consume. And it's such a pretty color as well!" She smiled.   
And it was true, the liquid she had gathered from the river was clear but a very subtle pink. 

It was indeed good that she had brought her filter and particle scanner, otherwise the water could have been deadly for as far as she knew. Either way Dib was glad to see her camp come into view at last, since it had been quite a walk to the river.  
"Tent sweet tent." She sighed.

However; by the time Dib had reached out and opened the front she gasped in fright of the sight before her eyes. A large green alien creature curled up comfortably in her flat bed mattress. Her sheets bundled up around it and the pillows torn into shreds!  
She didn't know what to do or say! She was completely still as a deer in headlights, just frozen in fear.

"W-what should I do!?" She hissed to herself out loud. Unfortunately for Dib the creature must have herd because it's antenna including it's head shot up in the air and looked right in her direction.

"Uhhhh..."  
She didn't know what to do.

The alien however began to growel and bare his teeth at the women in front of him. Before Dib could even blink the lizard had leaped and knocked her onto the ground landing just outside the tent.   
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" 

All she could do was scream at the sudden action! He had knocked her down so hard and fast she had lost her gun somewhere on the ground. So it was useless to try and shot the thing.

The Irken glared down at her with a snarl on his face that showed only anger. When he got a better look at Dib he noticed that she was a foot and three inches taller than him. Being on how he was only four feet in comparison.  
"Who are you!?"

This thing obviously felt threatened by her presence and she figured that he probably was only trying to protect itself.

"It's okay I-im not going t-to hurt you! You just scared me that's all!" She explained.

The alien's threatening stare became calmer at the sound of her voice. Maybe Dib could get it to trust her.  
"My name is Dib, I don't want to harm you. Are you okay?"  
She asked politely to him. But all she got was a sort of blank and puzzled look from it as though it was trying to disifer what language she was speaking in.  
"Oh... Right, you don't know English do you?"

It tilted it's head to the side in confusion.  
"What are you?" He tried to ask, but it only came out in chirping sounds and clicks.

Dib got the idea to gently push the alien off her and gesture with both hands to herself and say   
"Dib." "My name is DIB." She repeated.

The alien got a sort of understanding and pointed his own clawed finger at her.  
"Dib!" He repeated.

Dib was extremely excited to hear this! She then leaned closer and now gestured to the Irken.  
"You?" She asked.  
The creature stared at her hand before understanding what the female was trying to say.   
He then pointed to himself and said.  
"Zim!"  
"Zim?" She repeated in making sure she said it right. Dib must have because the Irken gave a firm nod to her. "Zim!"

Dib sat back and smiled in wonder at her new aquatinted little alien creature.  
"Wow... You're really cool Zim." She complimented.

Zim stared at her quizzically till he started to approach her again but in a non threatening manner. At first Dib stared at him skeptically before she decided to relax herself. She didn't want to upset him again after all. So she sat in a calm state as Zim leaned in closely to her, almost at the point where they were nose to nose. All she could do was stare into those beautiful big magenta eyes before he let his antenna start to explore her body.

The feeling of his appendages lightly brushing her made her giggle. Zim was sniffing and poking at her to learn more about her till he realized she was the source of the sent he pick up earlier.  
"Sooo *sniff* sweet... Diiib." He moaned with lided eyes.

She didn't however hear his comment, she was to lost in the light tickles that it went unheard completely.  
"Heheheheh that tickles!" She chuckled aloud.  
All she did was giggle over and over till she felt the antennas touch a area that made her stop imedeately!   
"Whoa whoa hey what are you doing!?"

Zims antennas had traveled down to her niether regions without warning, earning a lewd deep purr that vibrated through his body.  
"Mmmmm sweeeeettt." He said with a small grin on his face.  
Dib finally pushed him away gently but firmly. This alien was obviously a male!

"You should get going, I have things to do." She said as she bolted into her tent. 

Zim just stared at the thing she had disappeared into with a bit of shock. Did he scare her? He didn't mean to... But of the female creature wanted to be left alone at the moment then he wasn't going to anger her. Besides he needs to get back to his tribe before his friends start to came searching for him. 

He walked away into the tall grass and decided what he would do next before he talked about it to the others. He needed to learn more about this new comer and how she could be a huge benefit to them!

But until then, he knew he had to play it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) don't worry the smut WILL COME!!!
> 
> Until then, see ya!


	4. The Irkens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Zims people and learn about the situation they're in

Night time had fallen upon the planet as Zim finally mad it back to his tribes main camp where everyone else looked busy doing other things. Some Irkens were hunting, some gathering herbs, and some just on guard duty. Zim was apart of the patrol team that kept their boarders safe from intruders. Although Zim had a habit of going off on his own, and getting into trouble at times.

He was never one for abiding by the rules of other Irkens who weren't him! He always tended to want to be alone and believed he didn't exactly need anyone to help him with anything. Why exactly?

Well... From the moment he first hatched, he wasn't exactly like the other smeets. Zim more on the independent side, and only relied on himself for survival. However that's not to say he disobeyed his leaders.

His leaders were the tallest ones out of all of them. When they are old enough to leave the nursery, they are then trained on who the dominant Irkens are and how and why to respect them. But the thing was, is that Zim never really cared for the tallest's. Yes he obeyed them, but he didn't exactly like to.

You see, dispite the fact that Zim was and CAN be a vicious fighter, they put him with patrol to berate him and wound his ego. However another thing that bugged not only him, but all the other Irkens as well is that the tallest and the warriors were allowed to mate. You see, females are a rarity on their Planet, and there were only two current Irken female's in the tribe. But of course they were taken! And Zim believed he had a right to reproduce and pass his own superior genes. But no, Irkens on the lower status pole never got to.

But now that he found a strange new female of different origin, he could have a chance. And if he could bring her back he could show off his dominance by the fact he had claimed such a creature. It would make his status sour through the roof!  
And not only that she was so... Interesting, and... Enticing.

Zim had just about made it to the entrance of his den till a voice call out to him.  
"Zim hey!" 

He Whipped his head around to see skoodge approach him with a smile.  
"Where have ya been? Others had said you just disappeared and went off on your own again."  
He asked. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Zim doesn't need anyone's help with anything, not even a silly little patrol around the territory." He sneered.

"Besides, Zim is always on his own, that way I'm not bothred with being with others who aren't as amazing as I." Truth be told, he was actually an occasional punching bag whenever he was with them, and whenever they felt like it. They always said that they were just not letting him forget 'his place' so to speak.

Pretty ironic if you asked him.

"Oh umm okay I guess... Sooo I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting or something to... Get your mind off things!" He smiled.

But Zim wasn't excited at the idea at all. He just wanted to be alone and rest for the night. Besides he had to be ready to go back to the female creature tomorrow.

"Zim is tired skoodge, perhaps another time."  
Skoodge blinked. But wasn't surprised.

"Alright, see ya later." He said sulking away.

It's not that Zim didn't like him, no. He just had a lot of baggage is all, and now he had something new to worry about. He had to find a way to court this 'Dib' but keep her a secret from the others. If they were to find out he'd be screwed! A dead Irken! And they'd take her too. No way in hell did he want to mess this up!

"Wait for me Dib, Zim shall win you over with his amazing self! And give you the incredible honor of bearing his young!" He chuckled.

He got comfortable in his nest and dozed off dreaming of the amazing things that are sure to come. Tonight he would dream of that fascinating, sweet, and delicate, alluring Dib.

Meanwhile all the way out in her campsite, Dib had snuggled into her soft white sheet and comfortable mattress.  
"I miss you dad, you too Gaz " She muttered.  
And just like that she two dozed off, dreaming of amazing and bigger things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry this chapter is Short but hey! It's almost the Fourth of July!!! Whoo whoot!!! 
> 
> But this chapter was mainly to give you an idea about how all of this is gonna go down if you know what I mean 😉  
> Anyway. See you in the next chap! And like I said there WILL be smut, it's just taking longer to build up to than I thought Lol  
> XD  
> Hope you enjoyed! It'll be worth it ❤️


	5. The Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim tries to strut his stuff!
> 
> Hahaha!
> 
> Does anyone know a good theripist?  
> 😅

Earlier that morning, when the second sun began to rise over the planet, Zim began to stur. He gave a good yawn and stretch that popped all his stuff joints from the hours of sleep. He had just barely made it out of his den when the leader of the border patrol Irkens boldly walked up to his home. Both exchanged a solid disapproving stare at one another, clearly not very fond of the other.

"Are you ready?" He asked almost impatiently.

Zim only rubbed his eyes and nodded to his stupid officer.  
"Yes Zim is ready to start, in fact he was more ready than you were!" He stated matter of factly.

The larger Irken rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation.  
"Whatever Zim, just get off your lazy tail and get ready."

Zim stuck his tongue out at the Irken who walked away as though he were a child. But he brushed it off for the time being and fallowed after him. When they had both meet up with the rest of the team, they were divided into groups of three and given their orders for the day. But of course nobody wanted to be in a group with Zim, however they had to suck it up but didn't say anything about it. To Zim the feeling was mutual.

"Alright squad, move out!" Shouted their over bearing leader.

"Yes sir!" All said in unison. Except for Zim obviously.

Not very long into the day, Zim and his possy had been patrolling for about two long hours before Zim started to feel extremely board. The Irkens he was with were having a conversation that he found very dull and not at all riveting. Zim was slumped up against a tree till a familiar sent caught his attention, and quickly realized they were close to that one field Zim had found the Dib creature. Now was his chance to sneak away.

He crept off into the vegitation where his skin had quickly blended with the environment. No one would ever be the wiser. 

He made his way into the opening edge of the deep purple grass where Dib had layed roots and began to work his way to her. That is he would have if he didn't hear movement behind him. He froze and listened carefully for the rustling again. And sure enough he did. Quiet as can be he spun around and lunged at the thing that was tailing him. Releasing a loud growel he had pinned another Irken to the ground, but realized that Irken was skoodge?

"Z-zim it's ok! It's me!" He panicked. Zim blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be gathering??" He sneered. Skoodge began to laugh nervously.

"Well today I was just fallowing your patrol team to see if you were ok. It had been several hours before I saw you go off on your own so I... Thought maybe I would ummm, make sure you were safe." He explained in a shakey voice.

"So you were spying on Zim!?" He growled down at him.

"I-I never meant any harm by it! I just wanted to know where you were going!" There was a pause before something else was said.

"And I noticed you were... Fallowing a strange sent, it smelled like it was coming from out here, so..." 

Zim reacted aggressively when he realized what skoodge had also wanted to investigate the sweet sent. If skoodge fallowed him to the female it would only draw attention and completely blow it for him!

"Listen and listen closely skoodge! Zim never asked for your protection, and he certainly didn't ask you to spy on him!!" He snapped.

"But I wanted to know what you were fallowing out there and-" Zim interjected.

"And Zim certainly didn't ask you to poke in his business! Go back and leave me be! Forget you saw me here got it!" He roared.

"O-okay okay I'll go! I'm sorry!" He quivered before he skuttled away.

Zim didn't like getting like that with skoodge, but that Irken needed to learn boundaries! But he was aslo relived when he left.

"Now back to Dib." He told himself. 

Out in her tent Dib had been up for a while and heated up some coffee she had brought from home. Thank God, because she didn't know if she would last without coffee. But then again who wouldn't. She was busy jotting down notes that she had done and learned from the first day here, including her encounter with the alien named Zim.

"*Sigh* ugh I'm still tired... I wonder if it was the trip or yesterday that took so much of my energy?" She complained.

Dib huffed and fell back in her chair staring at the tent roof and let her mind wander around till she heard a noise.  
"Hmm?" She sat up and opened the tent.

Out a few feet away from her was the same alien she meet yesterday, Zim.

"Oh hello again!" She smiled.

He sat in the tall grass making all kinds of chirping at clicks at her. She giggled at his pattern of speach, thinking it was all to cute.

"Hehe you talking to me little guy?" She snickered.

Zim sighed at his failed attempt to croon at her and decided on a different tactic. He rushed out into the brush and pulled out a big stick in his jaws.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Asked a bewildered Dib.

Zim then took the huge stick into his hands and began to draw in the dirt. He made so many bizar designs and strange markings on it. Dib still didn't understand.

"What is this?"

Zim saw her face still confused. He grumbled at the failed attempt of trying to send a message that he wanted her... But that went out the window. But quickly he got another idea.

Dib watched him skamper into the tall grass once again, but this time he took longer. Dib decided to sit down by the small fire she made and finish her now cold coffee.

She didn't wait to long till he came back, but this time he had something else. Within his arms he looked like he was carrying delicious fruits. Just seeing them made Dibs stomach grumble.

"Is that for me?"

Zims antenna purked when he saw the difference on her face. This time she looked interested at his attempt to get close. Zim made high crooning chirps at her and held out the fruits to her.  
' please take it, please take it, please take it!' his mind raced.

Dibs hands reached out and gently took the bright red and green spiked delectables from him with a warm smile.  
"Thank you! I needed some breakfast! You're kind Zim." 

Zim purred at her positive response. When she sat down by the fire again Zim snuck up beside her and sat down. He looked at her before smelling her again. His antennas traveled behind her ears and he relished hormones of dopemine she gave off from his offer. He purred again and his antenna vibrated with happiness. 

Dib looked back at him.

"You're a very affectionate little creature aren't you?" She chuckled. To her it was so cute to watch him act so much like a cat for such a lizard bug looking alien.

After she finished off the fruit with her ravinous apatite, she was about to sit up till she felt weight on her side. She looked down to see Zim wrapping his arms around her still purring deeply. 

"Awe." She grind with a cutsie smile.

"You're sooo adorable!"

Zim crooned in approval to her. His eyes closed as he rubbed his check on her. Poor Dib was caught off guard when Zim had suddenly pushed her to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked a little panicked.

Zim had her pinned but he wasn't going to do THAT just yet oh no. The thing is is that he finally got her attention and she took his gift, which obligated him to rub his sent all over her to ward off any other males.

He purred and clicked as he snuggled and rubbed against her body. Making sure she smelled just like him every where! He made sure to get under her chin, her chest, the sides of her abdomen, and her belly.

All Dib could do was laugh the whole time, unaware of what he was doing other than being a playful love bug! To her this was just an inoccent display of friendship. Oooh Dib.

After he got up and sniffed her again thoroughly, he got off her with a satisfied grin.  
"Heheh! You're mine now Dib!" He said.

Off in the distance he heard other clicks and chirping. It was his group calling out to him, he had to get back quickly! He turned to face Dib one last time before he sprung into the grass and ran off quick as a flash.

Dib stared after him and wondered why the sudden leave? Maybe he had things to do. Or a hive to get back to? She didn't know for sure, but damn, she hoped he'd drop by again soon. She had begun to grow fond of the little stinker!

"Heh see ya later then!" She called after him.

Not that she had to worry, because Zim would definitely be coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Courting and a big fight! 
> 
> 😱Gasp!
> 
> Tak is a male in this by the way. So I think you might catch where I'm going with this 😉 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my lovelies ❤️  
> And happy fourth!!!!


	6. Another One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe let's begin the fun!
> 
> *Rubs hands together evily*

It was the next day on the new alien planet, it seemed like only yesterday Dib landed her ship here and meet a tiny little alien creature. She woke up in the late dawn just as the planets second sun was rising and peaking over the trees. She sat up in her matress with a loud yawn as she stretched and pop her stiff body from its sleep. Dib rubbed her eyes taking in the surrounding's of her tent, allowing them to slowly adjust to the morning light. Without to much thought about anything else, she got off her bed and carried herself to the coffee machine she had brought with her and set up. She poured it into her mug with a moth on it as she hummed a tune to lift her spirits. 

"Hm, where did I put the sugar?" She mumbled under her breath.

She always liked to mix the right amount of sugar into her coffee to get the perfect taste of borderline sweet and bitter Tang of the dark beans. But that's just her taste. Dib searched pretty much everywhere and couldn't find any, and it was starting to frustrate her.

"Damn it, where is it!?" She hissed.   
She swore she checked every where but no sugar was found. She was about to call it quits and just drink her coffee bitter till she herd a noise.  
Dib froze and listened carefully, not making a sound. It sounded like... Scratching?? But Where?? Holding still for a little longer she soon herd it again along with... Chirping? Was it Zim? She wondered.

From what she could tell, it was outside her tent just behind it. She could also see the tent move like it was lightly being brushed up against. Dib grabbed a nearby weapon and went outside quietly and slowly, trying to carefully work her way behind the tent backside. She peaked around the corner with the gun in her hands ready to take fire till she got a full view. What Dib saw made her eyes widen and jaw almost drop. 

It was another creature, and it looked exactly like Zim except it was slightly larger and it's eyes where a deep purple. With a small beauty mark under it's left eye. And he looked to be ripping away and licking at something. She didn't know what till she focused on it better. Dib almost laughed when she realized what it was.

"Heh! so that where my sugar packets went." She giggled.

She watch it a little longer till the alien quickly looked up at her surprised and startled by her sudden presence. It growled at her and glared at her with apprehensive intent.

"Hey hey it's ok I won't hurt you! I was just as scared as you are, buts it's ok!" She said putting her hands up in friendly surender.

It still grumbled at her with a snarl on its face, unwavered by her gesture. He had no idea what she was or where she came from. All he knows is that this new creature was potentially dangerous! And he wasn't about to let his guard down.  
Dib should have just decided to leave it alone but she got an even better idea. She quickly went inside her tent and rushed back out with syrup in her hand.

"You like sweets? Here, want some?" She asked.

The creature stopped growling when he smelled the familer sent of sugar hit his antenna. Although he still did really ease his hard glare at her. He watched her hold out the bottle full of sweet substance to him, and slowly started to approach her. Once he got close enough, he grabbed the syrup bottle quicker than she could blink.

"There you go, see, I I'm not a threat." Dib cooed to the alien.

The Irken stared at her in bewilderment before it turned it's attention to the bottle. At first he struggled, but eventually got it open by simply bitting the cap off of it with it's presumably powerful jaws.   
Dib chuckled to herself as she watched him slurp down every last drop of the syrup with a moment to spare. There was nothing left of the golden brown thick liquid as the plastic bottle was tossed aside by the alien. He purred as he licked his lips clean with his long worm like tounge.

"Wow you must have been hungry if you ate that hole thing in only a few minutes, a human would get diabetes if we did."   
She joked.

The alien looked at her no longer with hate but curiosity in his orbs. He clicked his tounge and made an attempt to approach her.

"Sorry, you ate pretty much everything with sugar in it... So much for my coffee huh."   
She sighed.

"And my pancakes."

But the alien got very close to her and stared at her quizzically before his antenna started to roam over her face.

"Gehehehe, not this again!"  
She said laughing at the tickling sensation they had on her.

This alien however didn't need to go as far as sniffing her privates to determine weather or not she was a threat. It just goes to show how much more of a pervert he was. Not that it was crossing her mind at the moment. 

When he stopped smelling her he sat down on his strong legs and tilted his head with wide eyes. Dib swallowed an awkward lump in her throat and got the idea to introduce herself like she did with Zim.

"Hello-" she waved. "My name is Dib." She said pointing to herself.

The creature had a blank look till he got the idea of what she wanted. He then put his three fingered hand on his chest and said his title.

"Tak!" He said firmly.

Dib couldn't help but feel giddy. She smiled at him warmly.

"Tak... Hello Tak!"   
She trilled excitedly.

Now Tak wasn't much for caring about stranger's, but this female alien seemed to fascinate him in a way he never felt. She did after all give him food. And he was starving. Tak thought back to how he was patrolling the edge of the field till he accidentally stumbled upon this odd set up. He of course had no idea what is was, but when he found those packets of sugar he couldn't contain himself. He hadn't eaten for quite a while, and wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. However... He noticed that when he was taking in her sent she had a familiar oder that smelled like a certain small Irken he knew!

Was that runt trying to do what Tak thinks he's trying to do!? Well... Tak figured that this was something to take advantage of. No way would he let that runt sneak away and try to breed when a low status Irken like him shouldn't! Tak was a higher rank than Zim, and since there where only two females in the tribe, which are already taken mind you, that if anyone should have the right to pass on they're superior genes it's him!

He'd decided that he to was going to court this Dib female for breeding rights. Because no way in Irken hell was he going to let Zim poison the mighty Irken empire with his pathetic gene pool!

Tak tenderly licked Dib on her face before he started to walk off into the weeds and return to the tribe. Although he would come back later, he had to be sure to find a way to keep ZIM from coming back as well. Tak after all didn't like competition from anybody.

Dib blushed at what she assumed was a thank you from the alien.

"Umm you're welcome?"

She didn't know what to say, but she's glad she kept that poor creature from starving and rummaging for scraps. She was a sucker for other living things after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, now let's get on with this bad boy! ;)


	7. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY guys! I'm here with an update, and I'll try to keep up from now on! Things just got busy and life was getting away from me at the time.
> 
> But anywho, Zim and Tak are going to be coming back for more!

The dawn rose up on the new plant as the unique sun highlighted the purple field. The sounds of the native animals filled the air and trees with life as the irken tribe began to stir, waking from their deep slumbers. Zim groaned as he sat up and stretched his stiff joints with a yawn that showed off all his shark like teeth. He cleaned his lekku carefully and made his way out of his den.

Zim was greeted by the busyness of the other irkens getting started on the usual daily routine. He rubbed his eyes and scoffed at the monotony of it all. He made his way to a huge pile of fruit that was gathered the day before with tired steps. Taking what looked like dragon fruit from the pile he bit through it as the juices splashed against the ground and his face. The tart flavor put him at ease as it settled in his stomach, soothing his morning hunger. It was just like Dib with her coffee. Zim smiled at the thought of going to see her again, he planned on doing so today and to try to stay with her as long as he could. With that thought in mind Zim left and went to find his patrolling troop, the sooner the better right? 

When Zim and the others took off they were unaware of being watched by a different irken. Tak grinned as they left the camp, leaving him to go to the human girl without being seen. A part of him thought that since Zim was on patrol he wouldn't be able to get away without being seen by his peers. He chuckled lightly as he disappeared into the long weed's as though he were a snake. But what Tak didn't know was that Zim had his own little ways.

Meanwhile with Dib, the girl was wide awake and had gotten an early start on some of her research and reports. She was currently looking at a sample of the tall purple grass plucked from the field. It was contained in a jar with a fluid to keep it alive without the need for it's native soil. 

"Fascinating... It's cell's are different yet similar to earth grass." She noted. 

"The cells are square yet the nucleus is shaped like a star... Hmmmm"

She zoomed in with a scope and was about to add a earth grass sample to get a better comparison till she herd a noise. Was Zim back? She suddenly got a little excited, she often looked forward to seeing that little creature again. He made studying this place far more fun and interesting. Dib put up her hair and opened the tent to see... The other alien?? Well this was... A surprise.

"Hello there... I wasn't expecting you to come back. Hehe" Dib chuckled.

Wait was the alien holding a type of flower in his mouth?

Tak had come and sat in front of her tent with a flower that resembled a magenta tiger Lilly crossed with a snap dragon, with a steem lightly laced with thorns like that of a road. It was actually quite gorgeous. Tak purred as he looked at her with lidded flirtatious eyes.

Dib walked over to him and gently took the flower.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you." She said as she sat down by the fire pit.

It was no longer burning but still warm. Tak walked up and sat next to her with a happy chirp.

"Well aren't you friendly!" Dib smiled as she patted his head.

Tak leaned into touch and purred deeply when her slender fingers brushed against his antenna. Tak was reveling in the attention this female was giving him. Soon enough 'he'll have her to himself before Zim can' is what he thought. That is until they both herd a rustle in the grass.

They both froze as Tak let out a light growel in defense. The creature who poked his head out of the weeds was non other than Zim himself.

"Oh hi Zim!" Dib cheered.

Zim halted in his track's at what he saw. The irken was so stunned that he dropped his own gift he brung for the Dib.

"Zim!" Tak hissed.

"Tak!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Bye for now my lovelies,👽💕  
> Sorry it's short  
> The fight will be in the next chapter.


	8. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this corner we have the master of disaster, the chief of grief! ZIM!!!!
> 
> And in this corner, the irken who needs no introduction but will brutally hurt me if he doesn't get one! Tak!!!
> 
> Ready... FIGHT!!!

Tak and Zim snarled at each other with a burning hot rage and hostility in their eyes as both gazed were locked on the other. Dib suddenly got a dangerous chill go down her spine as she saw and sensed the tension between the aliens. She wondered if they knew each other, or if one was interluding on the others territory, but only one of those theory's was correct.

"Whoa whoa hey! Do you guy's know each other? Calm down!" She said as she shot up from her seat.

Zim bared his teeth at Tak with the fury of a thousand sun's in his red orbs, while Tak's deep purples were clouded in insidious intent and deadly desire. Both hissed as Zim confronted the slightly larger irken male.

" Tak! What do you think you're doing here!?"

Tak sneared.

" Same reason you are as a matter of fact! Did you really think you could hide this forever?"

" No! Zims intentions aren't to hide her, in fact Zim has plans!"

Tak began to snicker at him.

" Yes but I know you were trying to hide her for a certain time, and I know full well what your plans are!"

"What's your point!?" Zim demanded.

" My point is, is that I'm not going to let it happen zim! I know you're going to use her to breed and boost your status. But I don't think a runt like you deserves that kind of luxury!"

" So you plan to take her away from Zim!?"

" Exactly, believe me when I say you had the right idea when you found her, but like I said YOU aren't worthy of an opportunity like this!" Tak groweled.

"Which is why I'm going to take her for myself."

"Zim will rip your throat out!" He roared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tak hissed.

Soon both aliens were slowly circling, growling, and glaring each other down. Just daring the other to make the first move! Tak was quick to strike at Zim with a swipe of his claws across the face. Zim winced but gave a swipe back at him, but across his left eye! Tak snarled at the hit and leaped into the air, landing on Zim, and tackled him to the ground.

Dib stood frozen in fright and bewilderment of the fight. It happened so fast, and so suddenly that she didn't know what to do! She could only watch as the creatures attacked each other viciously. Dib tried to stay out of the way, deciding it was best to let them brawl this out as much as she wanted to put a stop to it.

"Holy shit! Should I record this!? Should I stop it!? Geeerez!! I don't know what to do!! UGH!" Dib panicked.

Tak dug his teeth into Zims shoulder, and Zim howled in pain. But thinking quickly Zim put his feet under Tak and launched him off. Using the opportunity while Tak was down Zim clamped his jaw on Tak's right antenna! Tak screamed and thrashed wildly trying to get out of Zims steal trap jaw like grip. Tak took his tail and wrapped it around Zims neck and sqeezed tightly, cutting off Zim from air and forcing him to let go.

"You'll pay for that!!" He yelled.

But Zim noticed that Tak's right lekku was lose, he had nearly taken it off! And that's what he needs to do. So he dashed at Tak and tackled him face first into the dirt, earning noises of protest from the taller irken.

Dib got the idea to get out her tape recorder and documented the fight.

" Day right of my research on the new planet! Recording number twenty seven: a fight has broken out between the two alien life forms I have encountered day's before. The reason I don't know, but theory is probably a territorial dispute! Both male, and very, VERY pissed off!" As she continues the fight gets dangerous.

Tak had manages to throw Zim off and pin him to the ground as he started raking his claws down Zims chest! Zim struggled to get up, but Tak clawed and swiped at his smaller frame repeatedly. It was really starting to hurt, and he was bleeding badly.

Dib couldn't take it anymore, she just threw down her tape recorder and ran over to them. She tried to pry Tak off Zim.

" Stop it! Both of you! I can't let this continue! You'll kill him!!" She yelled.

Tak out of reflex turned around and nocked her down with a growel.

"Stay out of this female!!!" 

Dib fell down with an oof! And hit her head on a near by rock, making her bleed and feel dizzy. Not good.

Zim saw this and he. Was. Mad!

"Don't touch the Dib!!!" He roared.

Zim with all his strength threw Tak off and clawed his other eye instead! Tak hissed in pain, now blinded in both eyes.

"Aaagh!!! You little pice of-" 

But he was quickly interupted as Zim clamped down on his right antenna once again! And without hesitation, Zim ripped it of Tak's head with a gross pop!

"AAAAGH!!!" Tak yelped.

He fell to the ground in a feable position, shaking like a leaf. Tak looked up at zim as he spat his antenna and blood out of his mouth! Zim glared down at Tak coldly... Did he get beat by the weakest irken ever?? Impossible!

Zim reared down at him with a hiss.

"Leave." Was all he said.

Tak got up looking like a new born fawn. And he glared at him before grining.

"This isn't over Zim."

Those were his final words before he limped into the tall weeds in retreat, and heal his wounds.

Zim stood proudly in a warrior stance before going to check on Dib. He was worried Tak hurt her badly. When he came up to her from laying still in a small pool of blood, he knew she was indeed hurt badly.

" Oh no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clif hanger!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! More exciting than WWE am I right!? 💞
> 
> Will Take reveal Zims secret? Is Dib in danger? Find out next time in the next chapter!!😲
> 
> Okay see y'all later😘

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Don't worry I'll update soon! I hope you all enjoyed it! I also am working in two other Zadr stories on my Wattpad account so feel free to go check me out if you're interested! 😊👽
> 
> If you didn't enjoy this... Then why are you still here?


End file.
